Josslyn Jacks
Josslyn Jacks is a Port Charles High School Graduate and a Freshman at Columbia University studying Fashion with dreams of being the next big thing in the fashion industry. While in High School Josslyn loved to party and she often hung out with her niece who is the same age as her, Briana Corinthos whenever her parents would always fight. Josslyn was seen to be self centered and bossy and spoiled due to her parents amount of money. Josslyn sometimes mistreats people which is one of the reasons Briana finally broke off their friendship, other then the fact that Briana and Noah Drake started dating no to soon after Josslyn broke up with him due to his heroin addiction. Through out the series, unlike most people who's personalities develop and go through stuff and mature, Josslyn never did and remained spoiled and immature even to her last appearance where she tried to sabotage Briana's validictorian speech, although she did try to make amends with Briana but their friendship was never repared due to Briana not trusting her. Josslyn is the daughter of Carly and Jasper Jacks, sister of Michael Corinthos and Morgan Corinthos niece of Jerry Jacks, and aunt of Briana Corinthos, Trinity Corinthos, Leah Corinthos and Violet Corinthos. Early Life In April 2009, Kelly Lee told Carly she was pregnant and that it was a very high-risk pregnancy; Carly needed to avoid stress. The baby was due in November. On October 6, after dreaming about her grown daughter, Carly announced to the family that the baby will be named Josslyn John Jacks. On October 29, Carly was kidnapped by Claudia Zacchara and went into labor. Carly escaped after causing a car crash and made her way to a cabin. Claudia found her and helped Carly through Josslyn's breech birth, delivering her on screen during the November 3 episode. Afterwards, Claudia tried to steal the baby, but she was stopped when Michael happened upon their car, heard Carly's screams, and clubbed her with an ax handle, killing her. Josslyn was born on Claudia's birthday (October 29). Both Michael and Morgan were protective of their little sister; Morgan went as far as sabotaging Carly and Jax's cars on Thanksgiving so they would spend Thanksgiving together for the sake of Josslyn. Josslyn was christened on January 29, 2010 with Jason Morgan and Lulu Spencer as her godparents. Franco approached Josslyn in the park while Jax had his back turned. However, Franco did not harm Josslyn and after Franco left, Josslyn was safe in Jax's arms. On December 15, 2010, Carly came home to find Josslyn with Jax's brother, Jerry, a criminal. Jerry later said that he would not harm Josslyn, but that he would kill Carly if she got in the way. During the week of March 14, 2011, Josslyn was taken to the hospital, where her parents were informed that she had a rare form of cancer with tumors on both kidneys. After Carly learned that Jake Spencer was on life support and his organs were viable, she went to his biological father (Jason Morgan) and asked for Jake's kidneys. Jason consulted Elizabeth Webber and Lucky Spencer (Jake's parents); with encouragement from Lucky, Elizabeth agreed to the kidney donation and saved Josslyn's life. Soon after Josslyn recovered, Jax began his mission to obtain sole custody of her. However, Carly was only willing to share custody. Jax, afraid of Josslyn's life being in danger (because of Sonny and Jason), sued for sole custody. Carly and Jax met with their court-appointed mediator on July 6, and Carly lost her temper with the mediator because she accused Michael of being a danger to Josslyn. On July 19, Carly received full custody of Josslyn after Jax was arrested for assault and drug possession (after he was framed by Sonny). In The Series Season 1 Josslyn is seen in 1.01 Pilot for the first time as she gets her schedule and meets up with best friend and aunt Briana Corinthos and the two talk excitedly about their sophomore year and what is to come and then boyfriend Noah Drake shows up and they compare schedules and are seen in class later with Briana Corinthos, The Zacchara Twins, Cody Ford, Drake Niles, Fiona Spencer, Liam McBain, Spike Lavery, and Madi Morgan 1.03 On The Line, Josslyn hears something about Leah's paternity issue and asks Briana whats going on and Briana just tells her that someone called and said Leah might not be Leah. 1.06 The Party Scene, Josslyn hears about Sierra's party and convinces Briana to go, upon arriving there, Josslyn ditches Briana to go hang out with Noah and is unaware that Cameron Webber tried to get her drunk until Leah and Emma come for her. 1.09 Get Out Alive, Josslyn starts having Kidney problems again and learns they are failing and the only way to save her life is to get a transplant from the highly injured Briana, after Briana is stable, Dr. Drake and Dr. Hunter take the two into surgery where Josslyn is given one of Briana's kidneys. 1.10 Make It Right, Josslyn recovers in the hospital with her parents and Noah by her side. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Josslyn attends the winter formal with Noah as her date. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Josslyn is on the second floor with Briana when she hears the gunshots go off downstairs, the pair run for the stairs to find an exit when Josslyn loses Briana but keeps running and upon getting on the first floor finds Noah who gets her out of there. Season 2 2.04 Cry For Help Josslyn goes to Leah's funeral, but appears to be apathetic about her nieces death. 2.05 Disparity By Design Noah has been acting different and later Josslyn checks his school bag only to find heroin. She later confronts him at Kelly's and he denies it. After an argument, Josslyn breaks up with him and storms out. 2.15 Stand Up Josslyn sees Noah with Briana at school and finds out they are dating. She freaks out and calls out Briana for stealing her boyfriend. After a huge arguement over it, Briana finally stands up to Josslyn for pushing her around for years. Noah needed help and she ditched him. She shouldn't be angry that someone helped him after she left. 2.20 Day of Reckoning Josslyn is seen in the crowd at the party. 'Season 3' 3.09 No More Sorrow Josslyn sees Noah and Briana talking at school. 'Season 4' 4.08 A Party Song (Walk of Shame) Josslyn tells everyone at school her parents are out of town and she is throwing a party. She doesn't invite Briana or Noah still very angry at them. At the party that night Josslyn is seen passing drinks out. When Jenny collapses, Josslyn begs Emma not to call the police and instead take her into the ER because she knows that if the police come they are all going to get in trouble. 4.10 Hush Evan Salinger asks Josslyn out and Josslyn thinks it could help make Noah jealous and get him back so she agrees and goes on a date with him. Evan is nice but Josslyn knows he isn't Noah. 4.13 Eyes On You Josslyn is walking with Evan in the hallway talking when out of nowhere a girl she barely knows walks up to them and kisses Evan. Josslyn gets angry and slaps both the girl and Evan storming off causing Evan to follow after her. 4.15 Don't Walk The Other Way Evan breaks up with Josslyn after figuring out she was using him to try and make Noah jealous. 'Season 5' 5.03 Your Love Was A Lie Josslyn attends both Hope and AJ's funeral. 5.07 Never Go Back Josslyn sees Noah at Kelly's and goes up to him and apologizes for how she reacted when he and Briana first got together. She wants him to know she is happy for them and wants to try to repair her friendship with Briana. Noah tells her that she will have to discuss that with Briana. Josslyn later goes over to the Corinthos house to talk to Briana. Briana takes in her apology but tells her with everything going on she can't say but they will see when the school year starts. Josslyn says she understands and leaves. 5.12 The Day That Saved Us Josslyn is seen at Gabbi's party and is confused with Madi's confession. 'Season 6' Absent, but mentioned in 6.17 Space Bound by Briana. 'Season 7' 7.16 Only God Can Judge Me Josslyn sees that Noah's relationship status on Facebook has changed from "In a Relationship with Briana Corinthos" to "Married to Briana Corinthos" and is livid. At school Josslyn confronts Briana about it. Briana tells her this isn't the time or place to discuss this and takes off walking to her next class. Josslyn later goes to Kelly's that night and sees Briana and makes a scene confronting her about it. Josslyn tells Briana that she ruined her life and stole her boyfriend. Briana is shocked, especially since Josslyn tried to make amends over the summer and thought that this was history. Josslyn continues until Briana interrupts her and tells her that despite Josslyn being her aunt, she has always treated her like dirt and that Josslyn needs to grow up. Josslyn is furious at what Briana said but can't respond because Briana leaves. 7.18 The Good Left Undone Josslyn arrives at school ready for the graduation ceremony and is still angry at Briana. She sees Briana practicing her speech and reading off of note cards and when Briana puts them down, Josslyn takes them, hoping to get back at Briana one last time. She is seen rolling her eyes when Briana is able to wing it at the ceremony. She is later seen having her picture taken with her diploma. Trivia Quotes Relationships Noah Drake *Start Up: Pre-Series *Break Up: 2.05 Disparity By Design **Reason: Noah became addicted to Heroin Evan Salinger *Start Up: 4.13 Eyes On You *Break Up: 4.15 Don't Walk The Other Way **Reason: Josslyn was using Evan to get Noah jealous Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Recurring Category:Born On Screen